


The Precious and Small

by kookienohtae



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, daniel miss his kitten, i dont know what im doing, im trying, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookienohtae/pseuds/kookienohtae
Summary: sungwoon is sensitive with word small, he wants to be the cool guy instead of cute guy, but daniel keep teasing him, so sungwoon started to make a move to proof that hes the 'cool' guy.





	The Precious and Small

today is their second day of fansigning. its already tiring because they have schedule before this. sungwoon wears black choker and black shirt. even though they have packed schedule, he still looks so smiley and happy, talking to his fans. one of fan give him a cutie cat ear bandana. he was so excited wearing it and started to do cat aegyo. daniel saw him from his seat and laughing at his aegyo.

  
"ah hyung!!! omg thats so cute!! haahahahha" daniel start giggling. you know that daniel cant stop giggling when he start it. sungwoon noticed and become shy.  
"stop it niel you embarrass me!!"  
but daniel wants to saw more so he come close to sungwoon's seat and keep teasing him to make sungwoon did the cat aegyo again.

  
"aw come one hyung! you do it for fans, why wont you do it for me??"

"because your not fans, duh." sungwoon roll his eyes but daniel is unbothered and keep teasing him.  
"well, im your FAN too, hyung. you can do it for me too, hehehehehe"  
sungwoon actually so shy but seeing daniel laugh like that because of him makes him feels so happy.  
"fine, my FAN."

 

fansigning finally over. They go to changing room to get ready to go home, but sungwoon still wear the cat ear bandana, he forgot he still wear it. daniel reach his head and play with the cat ear while the other hands just casually resting on sungwoon's shoulder.  
"ah hyung, you looks so cute with this bandana."  
"what bandana- oh this omg I forgot to take it off." sungwoon smile, makes his cheekbone rise and it looks more cuter. “don’t take it off hyung, you remind me of my cat. I miss them so much.”

 

"hyung you always looks cute with anything anyway"

  
"what are you talking about?? im not cute! im cool!" sungwoon sulk with his pouty mouth. it makes daniel even adore sungwoon more and started to pinched his cheeks.

  
"yeah, sure hyung is cool but you’re still small and precious hyung"

  
"IM SENSITIVE WITH WORD SMALL!!!! like you dont know!!!! i cant believe you!! hmph" sungwoon even more sulky and mad. daniel really likes it when he tease sungwoon because he always shows amusing reaction, makes him want to tease him more.

  
"hehe whatever you do you still so cute!!" daniel lay his hands to sungwoon's shoulder. he want to lean his head to his shoulder but sungwoon is too short, so he pull sungwoon's head on his chest instead.

  
"stop calling me cute!! im not cute!! i told you im cool!"

daniel even more amused, this reaction is definitely what he wants.

"awww cuuuteeeeee hyung is soooo cuuuteeee" daniel just laugh and continue teasing him.

sungwoon stare at daniel and smirk.

 

"cute, huh?"

 

he suddenly push daniel to the chair near them.

 

daniel startled and eventually sit on the chair, while sungwoon sit on his lap. sungwoon lean his face closer to daniel's. he smirk and his face changed more fierce.

  
"am i still cute now?"

  
daniel stare back at sungwoon. he didnt expect this reaction, he might say.

  
"i told you, you always cute whatever you do"

  
sungwoon is not amused, he started to unbutton his shirt while daniel is shocked.

  
"wh-what are you doing-“

  
"am i still cute?"

  
"we-well i-im-" daniel a lil bit flustered but hes blinded by sungwoon's milky glowing skin exposed underneath his shirt. plus sungwoon wearing choker, it makes him 1000% looks even better.

 

_Oh my God hyung don’t do this to me._

 

Not gonna lie but daniel cant deny that all of sungwoon’s feature is just stunning, it feels like it’s pull daniel over to his charm more.

 

"what if i still saying that you are cute? what will you do anyway?"

sungwoon smirk again and whispers "i will proof it wrong.".

 

sungwoon’s voice make daniel shivers.

 

"how? what do you want to show me?"

 

"im gonna show you the image of my motto, if you didnt forget."

 

"your motto?" daniel tried hard to remember. "lets be happy lets be sexy....?"

 

_oh God, no._

 

"and what will you do to proof it?"

 

"play with me, and you will know"

 

without he notice, daniel still casually resting his hands on sungwoon's tight and the other on his face. he start to move his hand to his neck, feeling his veins and the choker.

 

"okay then i will play with you, and you shall be my kitten"

 

"why kitten???"

 

"because you still wear that cat ear bandana, hahaha"

 

"oh…right…"

 

daniel still can take his eyes from sungwoon's glowing skin. Without he realize he start touching his face, feeling his soft glowing skin. He know he shouldn’t do this but he just cant stand it.

 

"hyung, ever notice that your skin is so bright?"

 

"of course, i took care of them"

 

"and your lips...."

 

daniel cant even describe how sungwoon's lips like, its more like sculpted handmade by God, and he never notice that he want it so bad until he lean his face closer and make their lips met.

 

 _oh god, what have i done?_ daniel just want to casually play with his favorite hyung but now he...

 

well, he also "playing"

 

he cant even describe how does sungwoon's lips feel like...it's like, super soft? and sungwoon is not lying when he said his lips is his charming point.

 

The atmosphere heated, leaving both red and blushing; sungwoon’s hands trails daniel’s hair, pulling them closer, giving them breath-taking kiss.

 

sungwoon can feel daniel's tounge playing in his mouth, giving him sensation and pleasure while he also suck his tongue, make daniel more excitedly wants to play more with his hyung.

 

daniel's hands move from sungwoon’s thigh to his shirt to unbutton the shirt but keep the chocker on his neck, and still hasn’t let go the kiss; he dont want to let it go yet. and sungwoon do the same thing to daniel, left them both shirtless.

 

daniel let their lips apart; making sungwoon’s lips swollen red; and start to move to sungwoon's neck, leaving some marks on it, with slowly pulling the choker; bring sungwoon pleasure, you notice it from the soft moan he let out; and then his collarbone, attaching his lips to sungwoon’s chest then nipple.

 

"wh-what are you d-doing!!" sungwoon's protest, with a lil bit yelling, while pulling daniel's hair. He’s flustered but he cant deny that he actually feels the pleasure; daniel knows it from sungwoon’s grunt and heavy breathing.

 

"i thought you want me to play with you, kitten?" daniel tease him again but this time it was serious.

 

"b-but- n-no not like this...hah!!" his throath hitching, moans, while daniel keep teasing him with playing with his nipples by his finger.

 

"shush, hyung, i promise it will be fun playing with me" daniel put his finger on sungwoon's lips; as he can see sungwoon's cheecks hot blushing red.

 

he start to regret that he ask daniel to play with him; now daniel enjoy it more than he do.

 

_or did he?_

 

he moves his lips from sungwoon's nipple to his chest, and tummy, and go back to his lips; while his fingers playing with his nipple again, leaving sungwoon spoiled, moans even more louder.

" _d-daniel..."_

their tounge playing on each other mouth, giving the sloppy wet soft kiss, make them both heated and blushing red; and finally their lips apart, leave them swollen red and wet.

"am i still cute now?" sungwoon insisted, while still panting, try to catch a breath.

daniel just chuckled and whispered,

"you even more cuter with wet lips and red cheecks"

Sungwoon pissed off, "no!! im not!”

Daniel don’t bother, he pull his choker, but sungwoon grab his wrist,

sungwoon start his move, roaming daniel's exposed skin with his tiny hands; tried to tease him like daniel tease him earlier; scratch his back, pinched his nipple; make daniel also moans with eyes closed.

now it's sungwoon's turn; with his full lips, he suck daniel's nipples, play with the tounge, leaving daniel on pleasure.

"h-hyung-"

sungwoon play with him a lil longer than him earlier; then he moves to daniel's abs, lick it wet then kiss it, make daniel feels higher and even messier.

"see i told you i cant be cute-"

suddenly someone knock the door of changing room.

"hello....?"

oh no, we're screwed.

they both get up in rushed, put their shirt quickly and fixed their messy hair and make up.

"y-yes?" daniel speak up.

"daniel is that you?? have you finished changing?"

daniel have no idea who is that but he can tell from the voice probably its Jisung.

"i-i cant found my shirt, im gonna catch up soon." he lies, while sungwoon just remain silent.

"oh okay i see you in 10 minutes okay"

daniel sigh of relief, "oh thanks god." then he look at sungwoon who still looks red and his cheeks is still hot.

"hyung" daniel reach sungwoon's head and pull it to his chest.

"you're. so. cute. still" daniel giggling while playing with his cat ear bandana.

"its okay hyung you didnt have to proof you're cool or cute, i still adore you that much anyway"

sungwoon smile but still not satisfied.

"fine, for you only, i want to be called cute, by my FAN."

daniel giggling again seeing his hyung is sulky and call him his fan.

"yes, hyung, im your number one fan."

daniel cant handle that whatever sungwoon do, he always be his small and precious hyung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry im so whipped by nielwoon, how daniel babying sungwoon so much and how daniel call sungwoon small and precious ><
> 
> im actually want to make fluff but ends up being smut (is this even smut or whatever)
> 
> i hope you enjoy~


End file.
